Worth It
by FrozenInsideTheWinter
Summary: Emma and Henry have fun while Regina is away, but Regina isn't having any fun at all when she finds out. (ONESHOT)


_She was lazy. Nothing more to be said,_ she thought as she popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth. She was sucked into the first Harry Potter book that she had stolen from underneath Mary Margaret's bed. It's not like she reads them! She was just at the part when Voldemort killed Harry's parents, when a frantic knock sounded at the door. She heard herself let out a groan and went to answer the door.

She was confused when she saw a smiling Henry.

"Hey, kid… What are you doing here?" Henry ran over and hugged her.

"My mom's at a meeting until 4, so I thought we could spend the day together!" he said looking up.

"Whoa, slow down! I don't think your mom will like it if she finds out your gone." _But it isn't okay to leave him home alone all day either,_ she told herself. Who does that anyway, leaves there kid home all day on a _Saturday_? Ohhhh right. Regina did.

"Okay, how about you let me go get dressed, and then we go for ice cream and see that new James Bond movie?"

"Cool!"

She ran to her room and closed the door, looking down at her pathetic Pooh Bear Pjs she's had for five years and counting, as Henry grabbed the orange juice from inside the fridge. He looked up at the plain clocks on the peeling wall of the apartment that read _11:34_.

They walked into the theatre, Apollo bars in hand, and sat down in the 5th row as Henry requested.

After a moment of silence she asked, "Didn't your mom ever take you to the theater before?"

"Only once for my birthday, most of the movies she likes are only for adults," he said, scrunching up his nose cutely. _TMI Henry, TMI._

When the movie was over, Henry turned to her.

"That was _awesome_!"

"You bet, hey what time is it?"

He checked his Transformers watch. "_3:54!_"

"Oh crap, I gotta get you home kid!" She flew out of her seat, dragging Henry behind.

Emma was pretty sure when she got to the mansion, that she just broke any road rule that ever existed and then the ones that didn't exist. She gulped, seeing the mayor's black Mercedes already pulled up into the driveway. She reluctantly pulled her yellow bug up to the Mills Manor, Henry's face was solemn.

"Kay Henry, I gotta go, you have your key?" she asked, but didn't know what she would do if he didn't have the key to the back door. If he didn't they were screwed big time. Not that they weren't already.

"I do! Bye Emma" relief flooded within her as he ran into the back of the house and closed the door. She was just about to pull out when she heard a feminine voice yell angrily. Oh no.

"Miss Swan!" Regina ran outside, eyes ablaze, heels practically smashing on the pavement.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing, taking _my _son out without my permission!?" Emma opened her mouth to apologize, or to make up an excuse, she didn't know which, but Regina wasn't having it.

But then Emma realized that Regina was starting to turn purple. Like really, really purple.

"Regina, are you okay?" But all she received was a loud shriek and a slap to the face. Emma had never seen her so angry… uh oh. Regina was down for the count.

Once Regina was out of the hospital, Emma noticed that she never looked at her. Still angry no doubt. Henry was really worried about Regina, which showed Emma that he still loved her.

That night, Emma's walkie-talkie crackled, waking her out of a dead sleep.

"Emma! Emma are you awake?" a small voice from the other end of the talkie whispered. She fumbled around in the side table drawer for it, her vision was foggy.

"Yeah kid, I'm awake now."

"I just wanted to tell you… I think our trip was worth it."

And then the walkie went out, leaving Emma with a sleepy smile on her face and settling back into bed.

But the walkie talkie crackled one more time, with a quiet velvet voice on the other end.

"I'll get you, Miss Swan." Then it died once more.

Emma gulped and layed back down. But all she could do was stare nervously at the wall.


End file.
